Posts, such as wooden posts, are utilized to support carports, pergolas, decks, overhangs, etc. These posts may be installed on a structural base (e.g., a concrete slab) using brackets that incorporate a sleeve system. The sleeve-based brackets may not be able to withstand significant forces applied to the post and may cause cracks or splits in a post when a force is applied.